A conventional gas torch, such as a propane torch, includes a valve body having a passage which provides communication between the pressurized gas container and the outlet tube. Flow of the gas through the passage is controlled by a needle valve which is threaded within an opening in the valve body. The outer end of the valve stem projects from the valve body and carries a knob through which the valve can be rotated to adjust the flow of gas through the passage.
To prevent the needle valve from being threaded completely out of the passage, the gas torch, as constructed in the past, has included a lock nut located on the outer surface of the valve body which prevents the valve stem from being threaded out of the valve body. However, it has been found that during shipping and handling, the lock nut may loosen or become disengaged, with the result that the needle valve can be completely unthreaded from the valve body and displaced.